


A Random Collection of Stories

by yama_tada12



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_tada12/pseuds/yama_tada12
Summary: It is what the title says. Requests always open. Critiques welcome. Please enjoy!





	A Random Collection of Stories

1\. Shinkai Hayato x Arakita Yasutomo

Fandom: Yowapeda

Arakita's eyes flicked open, the brunet frowning into the darkness. For a moment, the stillness of the night remained intact, but then a low, amused chuckle split the silence.  
"Hayato."  
For a moment, there was no response.  
Then, "Sorry, babe. Did I wake you?" Arakita glared at the redheaded boy laying next to him, just barely visible in the darkness.  
"Obviously. Why the hell are you awake anyways? It's still dark out!"  
"Toudou sent me this video, and I couldn't sleep, so-"  
"Tch. Toudou. I'll kill him tomorrow. Go to sleep, Hayato!"  
Shinkai frowned, lifting his cell phone.  
"But, don't you wanna watch it with me? It's really funny!"  
Arakita snatched the phone out of the other boy's hand, glancing at the display.  
"Not at... 4:17 in the morning! Now go to sleep!"  
"So... you'll watch it with me some other time?"  
"Goddammit! Fine! Just put your phone away and go to sleep. It's too damn early for this!"


End file.
